


Gone Wrong

by ookamijudge



Series: Changing Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell goes wrong causing the brothers to wake up at Hogwarts what are they to do? Can they really be both demons from the past and wizards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for anyone who found this on FFN know that this is going to be the 'fixed' version I've been working on fer ages. I'm going to be going though and rereading every chapter as I post them here to fix up some of the plot holes that have been bugging me and the muses fer ages. Once I get this all done here I'll be working on moving them over to FFN and finishing new chapters.
> 
> Also as a note to anyone reading this for the first time. This story was started before the Prequel meaning that this first chapter is basically a rehash of the start and end of that story.

A small silver haired and golden-eyed figure walked through the waking forest. The figure appeared to be a dog-eared boy of about four years of age. He was dressed in a red top with a white under shirt, baggy red pants, that tied about his waist with a red sash that held onto a to large sword. His eyes were slightly red and puffy, his stomach rumbled fiercely, and his appearance looked as if he had been walking for some time. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed as he stumbled forward continuing on his journey to find **someone** who would help him.

Suddenly a small rabbit darted into the boy's path causing his eyes to light. He was so hungry. He hadn't eaten in several days not since the villagers had run him out; not since his father had attacked them. The next movement came from the small boy as he darted quickly forward grabbing the waiting food. After snapping the rabbit's neck and eating it raw he started through the forest again, only to be run over by another boy.

The new figure quickly disentangled him self from the silvered haired one. This one too appeared to be a boy of about four. His ears, while not quite as odd as the first boy's, were still odd. They were in the proper place for a human but were pointed. He was dressed in a skirt made of brown wolf fur that was cut at a diagonal, with the right side ending just below mid thigh and the left ending at his knee. Two bands of the same brown fur was around each wrist, and his legs were covered in more of the fur in leggings that went from about three inches bellow his knees to his ankles. Around his waist was a black sash that held in place a sword. Coming from the top of his skirt, about where his back bone should have ended, was a brown wolf tail. This all contrasted with his black hair and eyes, but blended well with his bronzed colored skin.

The silver haired boy stared up at the blacked haired one for a long moment before pulling him self to his feet. "Who are you, ookami?" he asked. His ears twitching, listening for other ookami he thought would be near this one.

"I am Kouga, and who are you inu ningen?" the black haired boy returned, his wolf tail swishing behind him. Maybe this boy would play with him; after all that was why he'd come into the forest in the first place.

"I am called Inuyasha," the silvered haired boy replied. His ears twitched again and he sniffed at the air better. He still didn't smell any others like this Kouga. "Where is your pack Kouga?" he asked knowing that he was usually hated just as much by youkai as he was ningens.

Kouga nodded back to the mountains that were a little ways off behind him. "Back there," he said, "I was just out looking for some fun. You wouldn't want to play would you?" He asked eyes wide and almost pleading.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise; Play? This ookami wanted to play with him? "What did you have in mind?" the inu asked, receiving a large grin from Kouga in reply.

* * *

"He can not stay here! What if he gets the pack sick?" a rather loud voice protested.

Sinko wined lowly, only the boy beside him hearing it.

"Don't worry. If they send you away I will go to and help you get better. I am almost as good as the healer himself and you know it." Kouga assured his silver haired brother as his father continued to ague with his mother.

It had now been nearly eleven years since they had met that day in the forest as children. About a week after that meeting they had been found one day playing in the forest by Kouga's mom, and after learning of Inuyasha's situation, had taken him back to the pack with her. It had taken a bit of talking but she had finally convinced Kouga's dad to adopt the half inu into their family and therefore into the pack. She had done it in the end however and about half a year later Inuyasha was officially adopted into the Ookami pack. His name was changed by the Alpha from Inuyasha to Sinko, as the Alpha felt Inuyasha was not a proper name for any male in his pack.

Suddenly the shouting in the other room stopped, but for one final plea from their mom, "NO, PLEASE DON'T!". Sinko's eyes grew wide; that could only mean one thing. He started to shiver - the pack had been his only family for as long as he could remember. He knew, when he was really small, he had had another one, but he couldn't remember it well at all. Their father was about to spoil that; he was going to go to the Alpha and tell him of his sickness.

Kouga, too, knew what was coming and was soon on his feet standing before his adopted brother. It was none to soon either as a moment later the door opened to reveal the pairs' parents and the pack Alpha. The boy's black eyes narrowed on the Alpha. "If Sinko has to leave I will go with him. I am a good healer, so is he, between us we can make him better and come back to help the pack." he said before the larger man could say a thing.

The alpha returned the boy's gaze "Yes, I know you are a good healer, and one I cannot afford to lose. The pack can't lose two of it's four healers, you know this Kouga." he replied as if that was all the boy should care about. "Now come Sinko; you can not remain in the pack until you are better." The alpha said, trying to make the boy come on his own. In his mind he added a silent 'if you get better' but did not allow it to show on his face. After all he was a rather good healer; maybe he **could** cure himself of the disease.

Kouga growled at the Alpha, not willing to accept the decision, and a fight quickly ensued.


	2. Then, Now, & Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in fifth year for Harry and the others. But due to AUness everyone believes Voldemort is back due to the fact that two of his followers let it slip-Crabbe and Goyle-and Umbridge is not a teacher at Hogwarts; So Dumbledore is still well liked as is Harry.
> 
> Also Yes Kouga and Sinko speak Japanese and as I'm no where near fluent in said language for the most part when they are speaking Japanese I'll frame it with slashes (IE /words/) to indicate that it isn't english. In the few cases I do use Japanese I'll translate the words at the end of the chapter.

Several hours of talking, yelling, and-in the end-fighting is what it took to make Kouga stay and Sinko go. But later that night after Sinko had disappeared into the forest that surrounded the pack and Kouga was left alone by himself after being knocked out, the latter boy snuck out to keep his word to the former one.

Sinko and Kouga met up some distance from the den and both quickly set to coming up with any thing and every thing they could think to try. As days went by however Sinko only got worse, he grew pale and became barely able to move. By then end of the second week the silver haired half inu could barely struggle to his feet, and Kouga was getting desperate. He had to do something to help his brother.

So he did the only thing he could think of and started throwing together a potion they had already tried, maybe they just needed to use the same one several times. But something went wrong; Kouga must have grabbed the wrong herb in his panic as suddenly the potion he was making started to bellow purple smoke. The ookami started to cough the second he caught sent of the smog, but could not warn Sinko as he was quickly enveloped in the smog and the world went black.

Sinko grew rather worried when Kouga's coughing suddenly disappeared. The other had been coughing for a few days now, and the half inu had the sneaking suspicion that despite the other's assurances he too had been infected by the inu Ookami killing virus he currently had. He had little time to think on it however as he too was quickly enveloped in the purple haze and the world went black about him as it had his brother just seconds before.

* * *

Sitting in the back of Professor Snape's potions class three figures sighed watching their fellow Gryffindor as once more he managed to mess up another potion, causing the current potion he was supposed to be making to start spewing purple smog.

"Longbottom, what have you…" Professor Snape started but stopped mid-sentence as he recognized what the potion was. "Every one out of the room now!" he half snarled half yelled. There was a good bit of noise as the class quickly complied with his order leaving the Professor on his own. Snape wasted little time in clearing out Neville's latest potion disaster, and just in time too as he had nearly been consumed by the purple smog. As the smog cleared away the Professor was left with a rather big surprise, two knocked out demons.

Kouga was first to stir and after shaking his head a couple of times to clear his head he soon spotted Snape and grew worried. He was quickly on his feet and between his brother and Snape. One hand was resting near the hilt of his sword and the other he flexed, debating which would be better to challenge this ningen with. He was an odd ningen though, his smell was a bit off for what he was used to, well no matter. He was still a rather evil looking ningen and he was still far to close to his sick brother for his liking.

Snape watched as one of the boys made to protect the other. He wasn't going to harm either of them, well not yet any way, he did not know who they were. "No need for that boy, I won't harm you. Now who are you and how did you manage to make that potion?" he asked his gaze locking onto Kouga's.

Kouga blinked as the man spoke. What language was this ningen speaking? It sounded like a lot of gibberish to him. "Baka Inu" he muttered glancing over his shoulder at Sinko who was just starting to stir.

Sinko groaned, as he woke from the affects of the potion gone wrong. He lay still for a moment before he managed to open his eyes. /What's wrong Kouga? Where are we?/ he asked once he was able to tell who was in front of him.

/I do not know, but wherever we are their language is a bunch of gibberish. I couldn't under stand a word this human just told me./ Kouga replied not allowing his focus to leave Snape.

Snape barely managed to keep the shock from his face when the boy before him spoke. Apparently he didn't speak English, and that was going to make this hard. He watched as the second boy struggled to his feet behind the first. What was going on if this one was helping the other why didn't he help him stand, and where were they from. His scowl deepened, as he turned and headed for the door where his class was waiting. "You go get the headmaster and bring him down here, tell him it's important and it can't be brought to him." he stated motioning to Ron one of the two Gryffindor Prefects. "The rest of you back in the classroom, and watch out for our…guests" he said shortly, not happy about having his class interrupted like this.

He followed after the class and saw that for once in their lives they were listening to him and were avoiding the two strange boys. He made his way back towards the two only stopping his advance when it caused them to retreat from him. "Ok let's try this again." He said allowing his usual sneer to deepen in his annoyance, these two better learn to speak english and rather fast or he would not be responsible for his actions. "Who are you both and how did you make he potion that brought you hear?" he said restating his earlier questions.

Sinko blinked a couple of times hearing the strange ningen talking. /What in the name of all that is holy did he just say?/ he asked Kouga as he leaned on his sword shifting his weight from Kouga's body. He didn't know who this ningen was, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him; And if he couldn't be trusted then Kouga would need his body free so he could defend them.

Kouga smirked /No clue, but that's the same shit he spouted at me last time./ he replied allowing his hand to drop from the hilt of his sword. He shifted watching the other ningens that had come in with this one when he had come back, he did not like this, too many of the new ningens looked like they would defend this one. So he was not going to be able to fight his way out, not when he sill didn't know what was off about their smell.

Before anything more could happen however a slightly flushed Ron returned followed quickly by Dumbledore. "What is going on here?" the headmasters asked as his gaze shifted over the two new arrivals and then back to Snape.

The potions Professor nodded towards the two boys and then to Neville "He had another mix up with his potion and managed to create a switching potion. It switches all those caught with in it's fog with another set of it's captives in another time or place it was cast. I do not know which of these boys made the potion but one of them managed a rather complicated potion on his own." He explained keeping his gaze on Kouga.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding before returning his gaze back to the ookami and half inu. "It seems you have done a good thing boys, making something rather difficult on your own. Can I ask who you both are, and which of you managed the feat?"

Kouga growled at the bearded ningen this was getting tiresome "Noroi ningen. Baka inu goshujin nanten." He said. He didn't have to look at the half inu to know where the second growl was now coming from; he knew it was Sinko. /Don't bother Sinko. You know I'm right. You were the one who got sick in the first place./ he add before his brother could do anything stupid and allow these ningens to know he was sick.

Sinko continued to growl for a moment, but after so long with Kouga he knew he brother's thoughts; And frankly he agreed. He really didn't need these people to know just how sick he was so rather then bother trying to argue with Kouga he sighed. "Hai." he replied in response to Kouga's statements before returning his gaze to the newest ningen.

"I see the problem now." Dumbledore said after the boys had finished speaking. He returned his gaze to Snape "I suppose this means you don't know what language they are speaking then." He added with a sigh. "Ron will you please go get professor O' Mally." The bearded man stated looking back at the red headed prefect that had just brought him in.

Ron nodded and rushed off again, this time to fetch their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noroi – Stupid  
> Goshujin – your  
> Nanten – fault


	3. Understanding & Explanation

In no time at all Ron was back again, and this time he was trailed by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor O'Mally. The red haired man swept past the flushed prefect stopping by Dumbledore and Snape. "What can I do to help you, sir?" the man asked inclining his head to the headmaster.

"These boys," Dumbledore motioned to Kouga and Sinko, "seem to be having english problems. From what you said, you know a fair few more languages then either myself or Severus, and as you know, if we don't know the language, it is a bit difficult to talk to the boys."

The man nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the two boys. He took a moment to study their clothing; they looked nearly identical. Both wore a skirt made of brown wolf fur, that was cut at a diagonal, two bands of the same brown fur around each wrist, and then their legs were covered in more of the fur in leggings that went from about three inches bellow their knees to their ankles. Around their waist they each wore a black sash that held in place a sword.

The only differences that O'Mally could spot between the two were: one had black hair, the other silver; one had pointed human-like ears, the other dog ears that sat upon the top of his head; one appeared to sport a wolf tail, at least that was what appeared to be swishing at the one boy's back. Then the differences were in clothes; the first had his skirt with the right side ending just below mid thigh and the left ending at his knee, and the second just the opposite with the left side ending just below mid thigh and the right ending at his knee. After that was only their swords: the first had just a basic long sword in a red sheath tied on his right side; the second had what also appeared to be a basic long sword but in a black rather then red sheath and tied on his left side.

Well it really wasn't much help to him. It didn't help him figure out where they might be from, but it was interesting to see their near identical dress. "Hello boys my name is Professor O'Mally," he stated, wondering if they knew **any** english at all.

Kouga's scowl, if possible, deepened further. /Not another one./ he muttered before glancing at Sinko. /This is your fault you know./ he told the half inu who made no move to reply and instead just caused him to add on a mumbled, "Baka Inu". That was until he noticed the look on the newest ningen's face. "Baka ningen," he said scowl still firmly in place. /What is so amusing to you?/ he asked before he could stop himself.

O'Mally just turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "They appear to be Japanese headmaster. Early Japan, maybe even feudal era from the rather old dialect he is speaking," He explained. When the older man only nodded the D.A.D.A. teacher took that as a sign that he should try to get what he could from the boys. At least convince them to move to a better place to talk. He tried again, this time in Japanese. /Hello boys my name is O'Malley-sensei. And nothing is amusing, I am just glad that I can understand you./ he stated. It was a bit different then their dialect, but not to much, and he hoped they would still understand him.

Kouga and Sinko both turned their gaze to this professor O'Mally. /Finally./ Kouga replied barely hiding the shock from his voice. /Well O'Mally, it is good to know that at least one of you can understand us, even if you do need work on it./ he added.

Behind his brother Sinko continued to lean heavily on his sword and nodded agreement with his statement. /I am Sinko, and this is Kouga./ he stated his voice wavering greatly as he spoke. He inwardly cringed as his voice betrayed his weakness; he didn't trust this man, or any of the other ningens, even if this one did speak their language.

O'Mally smiled and nodded, "Headmaster this is Sinko and Kouga," he introduced motioning to each as he named them. Then deciding he really should get them out of here now, as it seemed Sinko was weakened somehow. He continued on in his conversation with the two boys. /This is Dumbledore-sensei-sama, he is head master here at Hogwarts, and this is Snape-sensei he is our Potions teacher. Would you mind if we continued this is some place more comfortable?/ he added hopefully.

Kouga didn't need the slight prodding from Sinko to be reminded that the other was still slowly dieing, and that it was near impossible for him to remain standing much longer. He quickly nodded. /Yes, some place without so many people would be good./ he replied, allowing his gaze to drift over the students of Snape's potions class. No, he did not like his brother being around so many ningens. He wouldn't have a chance of helping him if something happened.

O'Mally smiled, "Headmaster, they have agreed to move some place more private to speak." He turned his gaze to Dumbledore.

* * *

Not fifteen minutes later, the five of them, Dumbledore, Snape, O'Mally, Kouga, and Sinko, were all seated in Dumbledore's office. "O'Mally, please ask if they would be so kind as to allow us to give them a language charm so we could more easily talk. After all, it won't do for them to be here with only you and each other to talk to.

"Of course Headmaster," O'Mally replied, turning his gaze to the two boys, whom immediately stopped their murmuring. /Dumbledore-sensei-sama wishes to know if you two would submit to having language charms placed on you?/ he asked swallowing hard when Kouga's glare deepened.

/I have no idea what a 'language charm' is O'Mally, but I do not believe that I would want one put on me./ Kouga replied his voice laced with enough malice to make Snape smirk.

/It is just something that would make you be able to understand Dumbledore-sensei-sama and Snape-sensei. You could still speak in Japanese if you wanted, but you would also be able to speak English./ the red haired professor quickly explained.

Sinko dug his elbow into his brother's side and, after steadying his voice, they quickly were absorbed into discussion. /It would be good to understand them Kouga. And really only one of us has to do it./ he insisted.

/But I don't trust them Sinko./ Kouga countered.

/I do, and doesn't that count for something./ came Sinko's reply.

This went on for about ten or fifteen minutes before Kouga finally sighed in defeat and turned his gaze to O'Mally. Raising the volume of his voice, he relayed their decision. /We'll allow you to put this 'language charm' on one of us for now, but only one./ he said. The tone of his voice indicated that he was not going to argue anymore.

/Very well./ O'Mally replied before directing his attention to the other two Professors. "They have agreed to allow one of them to have the charm placed on them, but refuse to both have it at this time sir." He relayed to the ageing headmaster. /Would you be the one getting the charm, Kouga?/ he asked as an afterthought gazing over his shoulder to the black haired wolf tailed boy, receiving a nod of confirmation in reply. "Kouga is the one who has agreed to take the charm, headmaster." He added to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and drew his wand from his sleeve. Murmuring a quick spell, he waved his wand at the black haired boy seated against the far wall. "There now that should be a bit better. Now we can understand each other." The headmaster said with his usual warm smile and the normal twinkle in his eye.

Kouga managed to hide his surprise for the ump-teenth time today. "Yes, I can understand you now, Dumbledore." he replied to the gray haired man as his gaze roamed over the three men again. Snape being last for his gaze to land on. It stopped their for a long moment before he rose to his feet, a low growl coming from his chest. "Would you kindly remove that look from your face Snape, or is it just a permanent look for you? Anata wa ningen no baka!" he growled at the Potions Master.

Snape's snarl remained firmly in place as he mentally applauded this boy. No one ever spoke to him like that but Dumbledore. Well, spoke to him like that and didn't get their head bit off. He held Kouga's gaze for a long moment, neither willing to back down. All around them the room was quiet. It seemed as if the other two professors, the phoenix, and Sinko all knew that this was a silent battle of wills. Snape's will to be himself, and Kouga's will to refuse to believe that this man was still not a threat to his dieing brother seated behind him.

In the end it was Dumbledore who stopped the silent battle, as he gave a rather fake cough. "If you will excuse me Kouga, but if we can continue? I would like to know how it is that you and Sinko came to be in Professor Snape's classroom." He asked gently trying not to cause the boy to become angrier, but needing information nonetheless.

Kouga snorted before finally breaking his gaze from Snape's both looking away at the same time. He turned his back on the three, his gaze resting on Sinko for a long moment. /What do you think brother?/ he asked, not realizing he had managed to easily switch between his newly charmed language and his true one.

Sinko scanned the faces of the professors carefully. He sensed no real ill will from any of them, not even Snape, so he nodded. /The entire story I think./ he managed to get out before closing his eyes and leaning heavily against the wall. He was tired, so very tired. He just wanted to sleep for a very long time, but he was not going to. The sleep his body craved was not the kind he was willing to have yet. He refused to die that easily; To just roll over and allow this sickness to win. His breath was becoming shallower by the moment, and while he knew his end was coming, he was not going to make it easy on his unseen enemy.

Kouga nodded at the half inu's words and turned back to face the three men in the room, only to start growling again at the look on Professor O'Mally's face. "What is that look for O'Mally?" he growled at the man, his temper boiling just under the surface due to all that had happened in the last hour.

O'Mally gave a forced chuckle "Sorry, I was just... It was just... And you... You called him 'Brother' I was just wondering at how that had worked," the man replied. His gaze drifted over the two very different looking boys. Brother was not the relationship he had thought them to have. He had thought that maybe they were lovers or something of the sort, but not brothers.

Kouga snorted "Yes, Sinko is my brother. He was adopted into my family eleven years ago, and he was adopted into our pack ten and a half years ago. It was at that time he was given the name Sinko, in place of his former name of Inuyasha." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever, sneering out his brother's former name as he went. All the while causing Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow at O'Mally's reaction, receiving a mouthed, "I'll tell you later." from the newest professor.

"As for how we found our way here..." the boy added glancing at his brother again taking in his labored breathing, pale face, and the smell of death that was creeping into his scent, before he continued. "It started because Sinko became sick with a killing disease that affects inu, ookami, and kitsune packs. My parents found out about it before we had a chance to cure him. After about the third day we figured out what it was, and the fifth day he got sick with it. My mother wanted to let us try and cure him, but my father was having none of it. In the end he won the fight and went to tell the alpha. Moro immediately sent Sinko away, but not with out having to knock me out first. When I woke up later my parents were not in the den, so I left to go after Sinko; to keep my promise to come to him if he ever had to leave. We spent the next two weeks trying every potion we could, but nothing worked. That was until I did something wrong. I was making a potion we had already tried hoping that maybe it would just take using the same one several times, when I must have put to much of one of the herbs in or used the wrong one, because it started billowing purple smoke. The next thing I knew we were waking up here." He said.

He had only just finished his tale when a bell rang through the school causing him to jump some, and snarl at the three men. "What in the name of Kami-sama was that?" he demanded. A deep growl came within his chest.

Dumbledore smiled. "That is the class bell Kouga. Morning classes are over now. Were you or Sinko in need of food?" he asked and received a nod from Kouga in reply. He turned his gaze towards O'Mally. "Professor would you help them to the great hall so they may eat. You can bring them to Madam Pomfrey after lunch is over and explain the situation, as well as inform her, I will be down later," he told the man who nodded in reply.

Once O'Mally and the two boys were gone, he turned his attention to Snape, who now held a rather large smirk on his face.


	4. Placement And a Cure?

"Well it would seem that we have two new students" Snape said, after said boys and O'Mally were gone. He hadn't missed the look Dumbledore gave the pair during Kouga's speech, the man had also felt the sudden breeze that had kicked up. After one noticed the breeze it wasn't hard to figure that it had come from Kouga, nor to realize that the sight trembling of the ground had come from the weakened Sinko, which said that both were magical. "Where are to be housed?" he added after a moment when the headmaster didn't speak.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes it would seem we do Severus, as long as they agree of course. And as for housing, I was going to talk to the other heads of house and see where they thought they should be placed." The headmaster replied, but stopped any farther remarks at the look on Snape's face. "I suppose you were hoping they would go to your house then Severus?" he asked.

Snape smirked "Well it had occurred to me that they might make decent Slytherins." He replied. After all how more pure blood can you get, people like these boys were part of some of the pureblood families back then; and both of these boys seemed to already be good at potions at least.

* * *

O'Mally escorted the two boys to the great hall where room was made for them by Draco at the Slytherin table. Draco had seen the look on Snape's face, he was planning on trying to get the boys into Slytherin if they were going to stay at the school, so they might as well start getting to know the Slytherins now. It didn't last long however as the silver haired one suddenly mumbled something in that language of theirs the other boy responding in the same one, and seeming to disappear only to reappear beside Professor O'Mally.

"O'Mally, we need to go. My brother needs a place to rest." Kouga told the Irish professor and after receiving a nod made his way back to Sinko's side. /He will be here soon brother./ he told the half inu as he stood behind him when he noticed that he was starting to slip backwards some.

Sinko nodded in reply to Kouga, but his gaze was focused on the boy who was sitting next to them. His hair was white as snow, he wore robes of black, his eyes were grey and reminded him oddly of stone, his nose was slightly large for his face, and to complete the image on his chest he wore a gold badge with a large "P" on it. The hanyu watched the boy for long moment before getting rather annoyed at his staring /Ok you stupid boy why are you fucking stare…/ but he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see a smile on his brother's face /Oh ya/ he mumbled remembering that the offending ningen wouldn't be able to understand him. /You better find out what he problem is now Kouga or that boy is going to end up with a broken nose./ he told the Ookami shortly.

Kouga smirked /Of course brother. One explanation coming right up./ he teased Sinko before redirection his attention to the boy in question. "Do you have a problem fucking Ningen? Or did you just enjoy staring at my brother?" He snarled at the white haired Slytherin boy.

Draco merely returned Kouga's smirk with a sneer of his own "No wolf boy, I do not have a problem. But you will if you keep that up. I am Draco Malfoy, and a perfect in the Slytherin house." He countered standing up to face Kouga.

/His name is Draco, and he seems to believe he is important because he is something called a "perfect"/ Kouga relayed to Sinko as he kept his gaze fixed on Draco's. "Oh I will, will I?" Kouga countered raising an eyebrow at the pale and rather frail slip of a boy before him.

"Yes you will. And if you are going to be insulting me you should at least say it in english." Draco countered, but what ever else he was going to say was cut off by the appearance of Professor O'Mally. "Good day Professor." The blond added before he turned heading from the great hall.

O'Mally turned his attention to Kouga and Sinko once Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had left the room. He raised an eyebrow /You were not fighting were you?/ he asked the boys. His only reactions were Sinko refusing to meet his gaze properly, and a snort from Kouga with a mumbled/not yet./ O'Mally sighed /There is to be no fighting boys. Especially in the great hall./ he chided them before suddenly noticing how much Sinko seemed to be leaning on Kouga. /Lets get you out of here and to Madame Pomfrey./ he told them before striding towards the exit.

Sinko quickly struggled to his feet, he was not going to have to do this much longer, his sickness whould probably have the last of him by the end of the week. He followed after O'Mally sensing Kouga's presence behind him the entire way. He knew Kouga was there in case he needed the help, and while it was good to know he hated that this was how it had to be. He wanted to be back with the pack, he wanted to die with them, to know that he was with his family when he died. No instead he was going to be here, in this place with these ningens. He suddenly missed his mother, and father, a good bit he wanted them back.

O'Mally made short work of getting them to the hospital wing and with a quick call of "Madame Pomfrey!" the man had a short plump woman coming their way from a door not to far away. After they had gotten Sinko onto one of the beds O'Mally finally decided to answer the woman's questions. "This is Sinko. He can't speak english. He is rather sick, what with we do not know though Kouga can tell you his symptoms, and he is in dire need of your help." He told the mediwitch.

The woman nodded "Thank you Professor, I will take care of him now." She said waving the man away. Once the professor was gone she made her way back towards Sinko only to be stopped by the boy who had come in with him. "If you will excuse me, but I need to treat him." She told the black haired boy as she rested a hand on her hip and stared at the boy.

When the boy didn't move and would not allow her to pass she changed tactics "Kouga was it not?" she asked only receiving a nod in reply. "Well Kouga did you want Sinko to die?" she asked this time receiving a shake of the boy's head. "Then why will you not let me see to him? I am a doctor of sorts and can help fix him." She said calmly.

Kouga shook his head again "I'm sorry but I can not allow you near him. He does not like having to be here as it is, and he does not want to be poked and prodded by some ningen he does not know. Now you are going to back away or I am going to have to kill you." He replied just willing the woman to leave them be. He didn't know what a 'doctor' was, and couldn't care. He just wanted his brother to die in piece as he wished, and to follow him as soon as he could. Yes he was dieing as well, he knew he was. He had started showing signs of the disease about a week ago, but luckily had managed to hide it from his brother as of yet.

The nurse frowned "I'm sorry but I do not know what I ningen is. And I do not wish to poke and prod him, I want to make him better. Which I might add you could help me with if you would tell me what symptoms come with this sickness of his." she replied ignoreing the death threat

"A ningen is what **you** are I can smell it and I know that you can not help him. The packs have tried for generations and have still been unable to cure anyone of this. Sinko and I being the foolish ones we were though thought we could, but we have failed." Kouga replied a slight frown and a sadness of his eyes flicking over his face for a few seconds. "Though if you insist I can tell you how to know the canine death if you see it." He added before looking over his shoulder at Sinko.

After a long moment he returned his attention to the woman before him and took a deep breath. "The disease starts out as a small case of irritated skin. After a couple of days the coughing and wrenching set in. This is followed by a paleness of the sick canine, which also comes with physical weakness. The final stage is a lose of senses: touch and taste are first to go; then sight; then smell; and finally hearing. The final loss is soon followed by certain death." He paused again.

After another short pause he continued "Sinko is nearing the final stage of the sickness." He stated in bland tones before a silent cough racked his body.

On the bed he was protecting Sinko sat, he knew what his brother said without needing to be told. He was telling what had and was to happen to him before he was finally allowed to die. When Kouga had finished however and then suddenly doubled over in coughing something finally clicked in his mind. /Why didn't you say something? You are sick too... and it's all my fault. You should have listened to the alpha and stayed with the pack, now you will die to./ he said in a voice barely above a whisper as he fought hard to keep back his tears.

His brother was dieing, and it was all his fault, he couldn't have just taken his own life or left the pack when he had found out he was sick. That was how it was supposed to be, if you found out you had the killing sickness you were to take your life, leave your pack, or do both. It was for the good of the pack that this was the understood way of dealing with the sickness. He could not leave it be though and had put it off until his brother, mother, and father had found out he was sick. Then to make things worse he had dragged his brother to death with him when he allowed his to be so close to him when he was sick.

* * *

"Why thank you Headmaster. I am honored you would allow me this chance." Snape said before turning to acknowledge the reentrance of Professor O'Mally with a sneer.

"Wasn't their something you needed to explain O'Mally?" Dumbledore stated calmly not wanting this to become a battle for any reason.

O'Mally nodded "Yes sir. Well it would seem our new students are Demons Headmaster; Ones from feudal Japan if I haven't missed my mark. They appear to be an Ookami and an Inu, or another words a wolf demon and a dog demon. It would seem Sinko was adopted into Kouga's pack when he was younger, and upon that time had his named changed so that he was made to seem less Inu, and less insulting, as Inuyasha litterly means female dog demon. In legends the Ookami and the Inu had not usually been the best of friends, so that Sinko was brought into the pack was in its self quite amazing. It would explain why Kouga is defending him so much, even after having his named changed from that of an Inu to an Ookami Sinko has probably always had a rough time with nonmembers of the pack. Even more so if they were members of another Ookami or Inu pack, though Kitsune-or wolf demons-would have bothered him as well. He would have been an outcast his entire life when he was not with his adopted pack." The man explained.

Dumbledore nodded, he did not know much about demon mythology so the slight background would be a bit of help in dealing with the boys, and only reinforced the earlier decision he and Snape had made to keep them in the same house if they could get them to agree to stay at the school. "Well then shall we go and see how Poppy is fairing with them?" he asked as he stood up and indicated that they should precede him out of his office.

* * *

/Fuck, no brother I am not going to fucking argue with you right now. She can worry about me later, let her try and help you now. I am still well enough and you know that there is nothing she can do to cure either of us so there is no reason for me to inform her I am sick as well. So i am not going to fucking tell her./ Kouga countered his voice remaining even, but holding an acid tone.

Just out side the door O'Mally's eyes widened slightly "That would explain a good bit." He mumbled catching the comment as they cracked the door open. Seeing the look on the Headmaster's face the DADA professor smiled a bit "Sorry sir forgot they weren't speaking in english. It would seem that Kouga is sick with what ever Sinko has, and Sinko is angry that Kouga won't tell Madame Pomfrey that he is sick as well." The red head explained.

After receiving a nod from bother Dumbledore and Snape he pushed the door the rest if the way open and they made their way in. /That is something you should really tell us Kouga, we do not appreciate it when students hide things from us./ O'Mally said sternly his gazed locked on Kouga.

Kouga didn't bother to ask what O'Mally was taking about, but he did object to the man's assumptions. "First O'Mally neither I nor my brother are students, at this what ever it is. And since we are not I could care less what you have to say you worthless ningen..." but what ever else the black haired boy was going to say was cut short by a low growl from Sinko.

Wanting to get this situation over as quickly as possible the mediwitch spoke up again. "I thank you for outlining the symptoms Kouga, and I believe I know what it is your brother may have and I should be able to have him fixed up in no time." She said before she headed over to a set of shelves and started pulling out different vials.

Dumbledore watched the two boys for a moment and seeing as they were once again talking together in Japanese with hushed voices he decided it would be safe to allow them their time together. So instead he turned his attention towards Madame Pomfrey "It might do good to see if you can find two potions Poppy. Kouga seems to be sick as well, just hiding it from us all." He told the nurse, earning himself a scowl from Kouga.

A few moments later Madame Pomfrey came back over to the two boys caring two vials of a purple liquid handing one to each of them. "Drink it all, and then try and get some sleep. By morning you should both be better and ready to get back to classes." She stated trying to usher Kouga into a bed not far from Sinko's.

Kouga glared at the woman "I am not moving from this spot, I am going to stay here with Sinko." He stated sitting on the end of the half Inu's cot earning a reply of "Nani?" from said inu. /This lady wants us to drink this. She says it will make us better by morning. She is also trying to move me to that other cot./ Kouga replied motioning to the offending Ningen and cot.

Sinko nodded and after sniffing at the offered potion turned in down in one gulp, causing Kouga to do so shortly after words. Kouga had no hope nor thought that this would help, but knew that at this point it certainly couldn't hurt and if Sinko was willing to trust it well he would too. The inu yawned as a warm and sleepy feeling quickly washed over him causing the empty vial to slip form his hand and onto the ground shattering. /This feels nice. So warm/ he murmured yawning again /Don't leave me brother./ he added as he slipped into a deep sleep.

/Don't worry brother, I would never leave you./ Kouga replied shifting his position so that he was more comfortable. 'Sinko must be rather sick, acting like such a lost child, and asking me to stay here' the ookami thought as he tried to top him self from yawning. It didn't help much however as he too soon drifted off into a deep sleep where he sat despite his efforts to fight the urge. His last thought before he passed out was that at least they might get to sleep though the rest of the pain, it would be all they could ask for so far from home and pack.


	5. Meetings & More Explanations

Kouga awoke with a start, something was wrong. Why couldn't he smell the pack, and what was he laying on. He bolted out of the cot he had been moved to after he had fallen asleep and was immediately on the defensive, where was he. Suddenly he spotted Professor O'Mally, and the previous day's events came back to him. Now he was frantic, though he managed to hide it, where was Sinko. The growl that came from him immediately drew the attention of O'Mally and Madame Pomfrey.

"So you are awake then. Good." The nurse said making her way over to him then quickly making to start checking him over.

Kouga growled louder as this woman advanced on him. "Who ever you were again I don't care, but if you do not tell me where my brother is this moment you better know how to reattach your head to our body." He growled out at the woman as he flexed his claws.

Deciding to step in before Madame Pomfrey got angry at the boy again O'Mally made his way over "Sinko is in the great hall. We finally convinced him to go eat just a few moments ago. He had been awake for just a bit and his stomach was growling rather loudly. So we assured him we would send you to meet him once you woke up, and he finally agreed to go eat."

Kouga glared at O'Mally, but without a farther word to either he was out the door and on his way to the great hall. In record time he stopped in the arch way of the open great hall doors glaring at the sight before him. His brother was growling at the Draco kid they had met the day before, and it looked as if the half inu was about ready to tear the white haired boy's head off. Making his way to Sinko side he kept his gaze firmly on Draco's snarling face as he spoke to his brother. /What did he do this time brother?/ he inquired.

Sinko's growl disappeared as he turned his gaze on his brother. /He was staring at me./ he replied crossing his arms over his chest with a snort /AGAIN!/ he added stomping his foot to emphasize his announce even more.

Kouga smirked /Don't worry brother. I will see what I can do about it./ he told Sinko. After receiving a snort in reply as his brother walked off to a table behind them he made his way over to Draco. He circled the boy a couple of times before speaking. "What did I tell you about staring at my brother? Do you just like annoying him?" he said before stopping behind the white haired perfect and standing nearly flush to his back. "Or maybe you just like what you see? Is that it Draco? Do you want to have your way with my brother?" he asked in a barely audible whisper before steping away and heading to an empty seat beside Sinko.

Draco stared after Kouga, barely managing to hide his shock. He wanted to do no such thing, after all he was **not** gay. He snorted before making his way back over to the Slytherin table. "How stupid can they be. They are obviously mudbloods, and moronic ones at that." He commented to the table in a loud voice causing the rest of the table to snicker.

Sinko however was rather pleased. He had liked the look the boy's face had held before he had regained his composure. /Good one Brother./ he commented before looking around as his shoulder was tapped. He was greeted by a green eyed black haired boy with an odd scar on his forehead. The half inu couldn't help it, the scar was just interesting, and before he could stop him self he was running one clawed finger down the strange mark. /Ask him where he got this./ Sinko commented not bothering to look at Kouga, but knowing he was listening.

Kouga looked over at the boy, and scar, in question. He raised an eyebrow at the look on the boy's face, but quickly brushed it off, like he really cared. "My brother was wounding how you had gotten such an odd mark. Neither of us know of any weapon that can make such a scar." He commented as he returned his gaze to his food, picking at it some.

The green eyed boy turned his gaze to the two people across the table from him. Receiving a shrug from both slightly shocked and worried looking people he returned his attention to the silver haired newcomer before him. "Well you can tell him I got it from a powerful and evil wizard when he tried to kill me." the boy replied.

/He says he got it from some evil wizard who tried to kill him./ Kouga relayed to Sinko before shoving another bit of food into his mouth and gazing over his shoulder at Draco.

Sinko nodded in understanding. /So he is a fighter like us. Would you ask him what his name is? Or better yet ask if he can do that charm thingly like you got. It doesn't seem to be bad, and it would help me talk to these people better instead of having you ask them all the time./ he replied turning a pleading gaze on Kouga.

Kouga didn't even have to see the look to know that it was on Sinko's face /Fine./ he replied with a sigh, he was never very good at saying no to Sinko. It didn't help that the smell of death had left his brother and he wasn't feeling the heaviness in his own body so he was in a better mood than he had been in days. He turned his gaze back to the green eyed black haired boy "Would you by chance know how to cast a 'language charm'?" he asked earning his a rather stunned look.

"Well that was not what I had been expecting." The boy mumbled gazeing at the two people across the table again. Then returning his attention back to Kouga he shook his head "No that isn't one we've learned yet. It can really mess up someone if you do it wrong so they save it for sixth or seventh years." He replied.

Just then the frizzy haired girl that he had spoken to spoke up "I know it." She said with a proud look on her face. Then noticing Kouga's look she added "I can't do it though. Students are not supposed to use magic outside of class." She added backing up slightly on her bench as Kouga's scowl deepened and he began to growl.

"It is quite alright Miss. Granger you may do a bit of magic this one time." O'Mally said having finally made his way to the great hall, just in time to here Sinko's request to Kouga.

The frizzy haired girl nodded and pulling out her wand muttered a quick phrase and pointed it at Sinko. "There." She said with another proud smile "That should have it for you." She stated to the half inu as O'Mally headed for the teacher's table.

Inuyasha blinked as the gibberish the girl was saying made since to him. "Well, yes I did" he replied /So they do make since now and again./ he added to Kouga not even realizing had had switched languages. Then turning his gaze from the girl he stared at the boy with the odd scar. "So what is your name?" he asked "And what wizard could do something like this?" he added tracing his finger along the scar again.

The other boy half smiled "So you really don't know who I am than?" He said making it more a happy statement then question. "My name is Harry Potter, and the wizard who could cause that goes by the name of Voldemort" he stated earning him glares from several of the people at the table.

Sinko nodded "Hello Harry, I'm Sinko and this is Kouga" he said motioning to the Ookami beside him. Just then he seemed to notice something and glared over at the Slytherin table "Ok what is up with that boy." he sneared "Kouga he's staring **again**." The half inu added practically wining at the ookami.

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at said Slytherin and shrugged after giving him a smirk "Don't worry about it Sinko I think that the baka just likes you is all."

Sinko paled "Nani? What makes you think that?" he replied turning his gaze onto Kouga hoping this was a darn good explanation as he had no interest in being anywhere near any crazy stareing people. Especially any crazy stareing people who liked him, and stared at him like they wanted to kill him.

"The stupid look he got on his face when I suggested it as a reason for his staring. Then the fact that he had to go back to his table and make a joke about it." Kouga replied with a shrug.

Sinko nodded, while it didn't help him, at least it would make since, and was much better then his original thought that maybe Kouga thought that **he** liked Draco. "So that's what you said that gave him that look." He replied after a brief pause and giving the white haired boy at the table behind them a smirk of his own. After a moment he returned his attention back to Harry, only to be stopped from what he was about to say by the look on Harry's face.

Harry had nearly choked on his drink when Kouga's suggestion had been offered. The thought of Draco with **anyone** was just disturbing to him. After clearing his throat a couple of times he smiled at the half inu and spoke up again. "It is good to meet you Sinko, and you as well Kouga. These are my friends Ron and Hermione." He stated motioning to each as he named them.

It didn't take long before breakfast was over, especially as the four boys and Hermione were talking most of the time mainly with Kouga and Sinko trying to learn about where they had ended up, and the bell rang signaling the start of the first classes of the day. Once everyone was gone Sinko and Kouga just sat talking at the now vacant Gryffindor table, until the sound of approaching foot steeps halted them.

"It is good to see you both up and well, now if you would follow me I have some thing to discuss with you back in my office." Dumbledore stated as he walked past the chatting pair and out of the great hall.

They seemed to consider his words for a moment before standing to follow him. Arriving in his office Sinko took the seat in from of the headmaster's desk and Kouga stood beside him watching the elderly man closely. "So what did you want to talk about Dumbledore?" Kouga asked when he didn't speak up.

"Well, first I am going to welcome you to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. You are both now officially students, and will be placed into the Slytherin house. You can report to Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape later to get your room assignment and if you are having any problems they are their to help you." The headmaster stated giving them a moment to take this in.

Kouga frowned at the words "Do we get no say in this? We were not asked if we wanted to go to any school, what ever that is. Just because we are here does not mean we want to go to your school."

Dumbledore blinked at the words before clasping his hands and leaning back in his chair "Why would you not want to? You will be able to learn how to use the magic you hold."

It was Sinko's turn to question this time his ears twitching on his head as they shifted at the small sounds coming from somewhere else in the room "Magic?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes like the charm you have on you or the potions you took that cured you." he could see the way they eyed him, considering his words but he could tell they weren't convinced "We have other things potions, spells, rituals, maybe you can find something to help you return home you coudl even learn how to make the potion that cured you and take it back." he didn't know how old the boys were if thye would long for home but they had already said they wanted the cure.

Kouga narrowed his gaze at the old ningen, so that was hoe the game was going to go was it? He coudl tell Sinko was still considering so he settled a hand on his brother's shoulder shaking his head when the other boy glanced at him. "We will agree for now than." he offered Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at that before moving on "Very good boys. In that case Next I am going to need to test you both before it can be decided which classes you will need to go into. So before we start are their any questions?" he asked shifting his gaze from one boy to the other.

Sinko nodded "Yes, I do. Who is Voldemort? How did he give Harry that scar? Is Voldemort really that strong and where is he if he is so strong?" he asked.

Dumbledore blinked, well not exactly what he had meant but it would work he supposed, but it would save the trouble of explaining it later especially as he was hoping to have the boys look after Harry some.

So it was that the next hour or so was spent explaining to the two boys about Voldemort, the death of Harry's parents, the resurrection of Voldemort last year, and the student he had already killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter has the first 'major' change hence why it took so long to move it over. I didn't like how Kouga and Sinko just magically went from 'hey we do not go here' to 'oh we are students yay' so I added in Dumbles persuading them to stay.


	6. Testing, Teasing, and Shopping in Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this one too so long to get moved, but it was the chapter that was bothering me the most.

Explanations finally out of the way Dumbledore was ready to get on with things. "Ok now we will start with the basics." He stated retrieving a book form the stack beside him. "This is the book our first years are using for Herbology. Lets see how many of the plants you can identify and names uses for." He stated before starting at the front of the book and working his way through the book.

Glancing over his notes as he finished he was rather surprised, both boys had known a name-not necessarily the magical name though-for nearly every plant in the book, and had been able to give at least two or three uses for those that had them. "You both seem well versed in plants." He commented as he pulled out the second year Herbology book.

"It was part of our training. We were going to become pack healers" Sink replied with a shrug. Most of the plants had been ones any pup would have known, ones for small aches and pains and such.

Dumbledore nodded before starting the same processes with the second book as he had the first; Which was finished much faster then the first had been. Deciding to continue without comment he moved onto the third, fourth, and fifth year books for the class before finally stopping them. "Well it would seem you boys are as versed in plants as our fifth year Herbology students, and even more so then most of them in the number of uses you know for the plants." He stated watching for their reaction.

Both boys shrugged "Like he said it was part of our training. We have been training for about five years now, and still had another five to go before we could become real pack healers. Part of the training was learning the names of plants and what they are good for." Kouga replied in a 'ya so what' tone.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow well if their training was this good in some areas already then perhaps they wouldn't need quite as many classes as he had thought to catch up to the other fifth years. "Very well what else were you both trained in?" he asked seeing what else he could get out of the way easily.

"These potions of yours are easy enough." Sinko replied suddenly holding a third year potions book in his hands.

"Your Divination and Astrology are incredibly useless and I would never take such a class." Kouga added dropping the books to said classes on the floor beside him.

/This looks fun/ Sinko said switching to Japanese in his excitement, he had added the first through fourth year potions books to the book pile between himself and Kouga and picked up the chomping care of magical creatures books. Some how he had managed to subdue the book with out any instruction and was flipping through the pages. He held the book out to Kouga /See/ he added pointing to a picture in the book.

Kouga nodded "Yes quite interesting," he replied his eyes scanning the words on the page "..a Unicorn is it? I suppose this means you want to go to this class if you can then?" he added careful to keep to english so that the ningen could understand them. After all he didn't need to make this ningen get that stupid O'Mally person again.

Sinko nodded with a smirk, some of the things in this book looked fun, and mean. Maybe he would get to play with those animals. He sat the care of magical creatures and fifth year potions books back on the desk and started through the pile again, but this time it was Kouga who found something interesting.

"Here is one for you Sinko" Kouga said handing over a first year transfiguration book opened to a page on turning needles into matches.

"Ooh can we do that too. I like that." Sinko said excitedly flipping through the book before adding it to the books they liked and didn't already know the entirety of.

* * *

About an hour later the boys had gone through the entire stack of books from first through fifth years, and the pile on the Headmaster desk was considerably smaller. "So this is this what you all don't know and would like to take?" the old wizard asked looking from one boy to the other.

"Hn" Kouga replied gazing over the books on the desk. Well it really wouldn't be that bad to be in this school thing, they seemed to have some interesting stuff here, but that didn't mean he would let this man know that not with the game he was playing. Anyway no one could be as bad as Helan-the pack healer they had been training under for the past five years-had been, they just couldn't be. Especially if the worse they had to offer was that Snape person, as he was really nothing, all bark and no bite Kouga could just tell.

Sinko nodded "What he means is yes." He translated for Dumbledore. All the ones they had finally come up with had seemed so much fun, and from what the old ningen had said most of them wouldn't be /too/ hard to get caught up to the others who were as old as they were. The other, what did he call them fifth years? Yes that was it. It wouldn't take them to long to catch up to the other fifth years especially if they got help from that annoying Draco kid. Well he didn't like it, but if that's what it took, that's what they would do, and maybe Kouga could make him stop staring so much.

Dumbledore shifted his gaze from one boy to the other then to the paper in his hand that held their course schedules, "Very well then we shall get you to Diagon Alley either later today or tomorrow so you can start your classes on Monday and only be three weeks late in getting started." He stated motioning Sinko to stand for Kouga had remained so since he had come into the office earlier. "For now though.." on his desk a bell rang for the fifth time that day "..it is time for lunch. So why don't you both go have some food and someone will talk to you more afterwards. Oh and please sit at your house table for meals from now on." He added as the two demons disappeared out of his office door.

Sinko and Kouga chatted about the new classes they had chosen form the large stacks of books that the ningen had had for them, and about the look on his face when they were able to read through them so fast. It had been rather funny, and they had discovered that apparently their speed was a good bit greater then that of these ningens. Entering the great hall Kouga preceded Sinko and made his way over to the table that Draco was seated at. That should be that house table thing that they were supposed to sit at since apparently Draco was in their house.

Kouga smirked at the momentary look on Draco's face as he took an empty seat directly beside the white haired boy. "Remember no staring Draco, or I might just let the rest of the table in on your little secret" the ookami murmured as he sat down and started putting food onto his plate.

Sinko took the seat directly beside his brother, and was pleased to notice that Draco's gaze was already off of him. He didn't know what Kouga had done or said to him, though he of course did have a guess, but he liked how well it was working. He quickly piled food onto his plate, and ignoring the looks from the others around the table began to scarf it all down together earning him more then a few 'yuck' s and 'gross' s from the other Slytherins.

"So are you both Slytherins then?" Draco asked once Kouga, Sinko, and most of the table had finished lunch. He was eying up the two boys, he really didn't know much about either of them, but the best he could tell they were about his age. If that was the case that meant fourth or fifth years, and if they were fifth years…Merlin was he in so much trouble.

"Yes" Kouga replied "Dumbledore said that we both would be and helped us pick out some classes for the past how ever long it has been since the morning meal. He said that we will be in mostly fifth year classes as that is what we really should be if we had started here when we could." He added drinking the rest of his juice before half slamming his glass on the table. Then turning his gaze to Draco added "Which he said mean that we get to get a nice tour from you, and that we will be staying with you as two of the other fifth year Slytherins are now other wise engaged." He said with a 'humph' indicating his displeasure at Crabbe and Goyle's new engagement.

Draco had suspected as much. "Yes of course." Draco replied curtly as he stood up "Very well then shall we go, after all this is going to take just a bit of time." He stated motioning towards the exit to the hall. As they exited Draco started a rather tone less monologue that would last most of the tour. "The five tables in there are for different houses, just now you at the Slytherin table and earlier you were with the Gryffindors, beyond them are the Ravenclaws and beyond us is the Hufflepuffs. The last table is for the professors and any guests we may have." He stated as he led them out side.

Nearly an hour later the tour was nearly over finally. "This is your common room." Draco stated motioning to an expanse of empty wall "Just give it the password and it will let you in." he added. "Pure Bloods" the white haired boy said causing part of the wall to shift and he quickly made his way through it followed by the two boys. He didn't really stop in the main room and instead lead them up the boy's stair case and through a door labeled 'Fifth Years'.

Kouga looked around the large room, it appeared as if could hold a fair few more people then just the three of them plus the other boy they didn't know the name of, but hey he wasn't complaining. At least this room looked comfortable, the walls were stone, it was slightly drafty, and it reminded him very much of his den. He yawned suddenly realizing just how tired he was even if it was still light out and plodded over to the space between the two empty beds. Settling himself down onto the ground there on his side in something as close to a ball as he could manage the ookami shifted a bit as if trying to borrow farther into the ground before laying still, and his breathing soon took on the even tone of sleep.

"There is a bed their for a reason you know? So that you can sleep on it." Draco commented as if trying to imply that Kouga was stupid, or didn't know what a bed was for.

Sinko yawned not even bothering to look at Draco he made his way over to Kouga and curled up beside him on the ground. "We don't like to sleep in beds." He commented as he too appeared to attempt to burrow farther into the ground then they already where before his breathing evened out and he too was asleep.

Draco shook his head "Merlin, this is not going to be a good year." He comment watching the two boys in skirts curled up on the floor in front of him. Why did they have to wear such revealing clothing **and** sleep on the floor in said revealing clothing? Not that he really cared of course, it was just a matter of house pride.

* * *

The next day found Professor Snape barging into the fifth year room at the crack of dawn in search of his newest students, only to find the room empty. He knew Draco and Blaise were already up and eating breakfast he had seen them at the table when he had passed by, but he had not seen the new boys. So where were they? He made his way back to the great hall and stopped behind Draco "Where have the new students gotten off to Draco?" he asked shortly, already mad he was the one having to take them out shopping, mustless that they were now missing.

Draco looked back at the professor before speaking "Last time I saw them they were out side; And that was when I came in here to eat Professor" he replied before returning his attention back to the others at the table as well as his mostly vanished meal.

Snape nearly growled, so now he got to go find them. He turned on his heal his robes flying about him and headed back out of the great hall and out the main entrance of the school. He found the two boys not far outside the door both in fighting stances, their breathing labored, and both covered in dirt. He almost literally growled at the two but instead opted for a growling out "What do you think you are doing?" as he advanced on them.

Kouga 'humphed' and took up his place between his brother and this advancing threat known as Snape their Head of House and Potions Professor. "We were sparing Professor-Sama" he replied having decided first thing this morning that he was going to start addressing these people properly rather then like they were all his friends. "We usually spar before breakfast, especially on days like today when we have nothing else to do." He added with a shrug.

Snape's eye narrowed and he quickly pulled out his wand. "Well you do have something to do today. We are going to Diagon Alley, I am sure the Headmaster warned you of as much." he stated mumbling something and waving his wand at the two boys before replacing it back up his sleeve. "That is a bit better" he said gazing over the boys who were now a good bit cleaner "Now lets go" he added turning and heading for the entrance to the school grounds.

Kouga growled at the retreating form of Snape he did not appreciate having this 'magic' stuff used on him with out his permission. He glanced down at himself and then back at Sinko, well they were a good but cleaner, so he supposed he would let it pass for now. After a moment of allowing Snape to get ahead of them Kouga finally decided to stalk after the man, taking his sweet time in catching up.

Sinko followed along behind his brother and the professor in a slightly less pissed off mood, but unhappy nonetheless about his sparing being stopped. He stopped about a foot from where Snape was leaving him self to Kouga's right side and staring at Snape.

"Hold still" Snape ordered as he reached out to place a hand on both boys before disappearing with an audible pop. Another loud pop sounded as they reappeared in the leaky cauldron amid a quickly silenced din of noise and people. He glared at a couple of people who were staring at the three of them before heading for a back door "Keep up" he snarled at Kouga and Sinko along his way.

Entering the alleyway behind the tavern Snape pulled out his wand again, and while Sinko couldn't see what he was doing he was quickly stopped from asking in favor of the door. Yes a door, the door that had quite suddenly appeared just beyond Snape, and that he was walking into. After a growled "Come on" from said professor Sinko's brain kicked in enough to send him after the man, causing Kouga to stalk along beside him staring-or more exactly glaring-at Snape.

He couldn't turn his head fast enough to see everything he wanted to. There was so much here, so much he wanted to stop and see, and ooh were those owls, and was that a broom. He didn't realize he had stopped but evidently he had for he was suddenly seized about his arm by a spindly hand and quickly extracted himself from the grasp. Turning his gaze to the owner of the hand he found Snape's disapproved gaze locked onto his own and behind the professor he could see his brother growling at Snape.

"I told you to keep up" Snape snapped at Sinko before turning back around and heading off again. Once he arrived at Gringotts he stopped and gaze at the boys "Do either of you have any money?" he inquired quite agreeing with the headmaster in that they probably didn't but asking as instructed anyway.

"Just lots of this, and maybe a few demon teeth." Sinko replied extracting what appeared to be a gold coin-or something similar-from one of his wrist bands.

Snape nodded "Well then if you will give me all of this I can get you set up with some money." He said trying to be civil, but not liking being in such a public place. He knew-just as the headmaster did-that at least if he acted like he didn't enjoy this outing then if he was spotted no one would think a thing of it, but he still didn't like the chance that he may be spotted. It didn't take too long for them to be finished in the bank and they came back out carrying two bags of jingling coins, one in his position and one in Kouga's.

Kouga was still not thrilled about this, all these people were staring at him, and he just wanted to rip all their heads off for it, but he couldn't. He had promised Sinko in the bank that he would be good and leave **all** of then alone-including Snape. He trailed after his brother allowing Sinko to follow Snape and leaving himself to watch their backs. Their first stop was some place that sold the odd clothing that everyone else around here seemed to ware, and Kouga quickly tried to retreat out of the store. "I am not wearing those things." He snapped at Snape when he tried to catch him and drag him back into the shop.

'Right again' Snape thought, how did Dumbledore always seem to know what other people were going to do. "The Headmaster had expected as much. He said that if you truly will not then you were free to get a few in what ever color you wanted and that they could be adjusted to look like you current clothes for your regular wears and some in black for your school clothing." He said silently amused by the look on both Kouga and Sinko's face.

"Ok" Sinko replied before looking around the room at the varying colors of robes "You could do with something in something other then brown" he stated gaze over at Kouga who paled considerably. Leaving no room for Kouga to reply the half inu was quickly going through the various colors and designs of robes, and a few moments later made his way back over to Kouga and Snape carrying a few different ones. "There, these will be good." He stated with a smile proudly displaying his small collection of robes "Here these are yours try them on, I need to see if they are the proper colours." He stated handing Kouga several of the robes.

Kouga glared at Snape, this was all his fault, before he was directed into a smaller room off to the side that was used as a changing room if it was needed. Once he had changed into each one he came out and allowed Sinko to poke and prod him until he either accepted or rejected the choice.

Once Kouga was done Sinko took over the room and when he came out some time later he too was down a few choices. "There" he stated happily allowing Kouga to take the robes from him. He was rather pleased with him self he had picked up four new colours for Kouga: one black, one silver and black, one green, & a slightly off white one. For himself he had only found three but he was pleased with them, he had gotten one of a bloodred, one of an odd blue gray, and the last was a green and silver one.

Snape eyed the chosen garments silently complementing Sinko for having chosen so many that held Slytherin colors, and barely managed to resist laughing at the look on Kouga's face as he too eyed their new garments. "Very well" he stated as he attracted the attention of the witch who owned the shop. Once he had explained to her how the robes were to be altered and she had taken the appropriate measurements they left the chosen garments in her care to come back for them later and headed for another shop.

Neither boy was to happy about their next stop, the book store. They had no desire to go into a book store with a professor, he was bound to spend all day there and there were other places the boys would rather visit. When they were back out in under half an hour however both seemed to lighten in their sour moods, maybe this Snape wasn't so bad after all-at least for the moment. Their next stop was for potion supplies, and this is where they spent most of the next hour. Between Snape being a Potions Master and always being willing to stay in the potions shop, and both Kouga and Sinko being so into Potions as well they just got lost in the shop. Finally however it was Snape who pulled them to their senses by remembering that they still had places to go.

Their next shop was Ollivander's Wand Shop, where they were greeted by the odd old wand maker. "Greetings." He said watching Snape then turning his gaze onto Kouga and Sinko "Ah these are the new students then." Ollivander stated "So which of you shall go first?" he asked looking from one demon to the other.

"I will" Kouga stated steeping up, Sinko had already beat him to the punch several times today and he was not going to let him do it again. It's not like he was scared of these ningens, he was just being cautious was all. Receiving a nod from the old man he steeped a bit closer to him unsure of what really to expect.

"Which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked Kouga as he pulled out his tape measure. When he received a blank stair in return he elaborated "Which hand do you wright with?" he asked. After receiving an "I don't write" in response from Kouga he frowned and turned his gaze to Snape who gave him a 'what do you want me to do about it' look. "Then how about you just hold out your hand." He suggested.

Kouga nodded and held his left hand out to the man who quickly started taking measurements. After a few seconds however Kouga realized that the tape measure was moving on it's own and backed up from it causing it to follow him for a second before dropping to the ground as Ollivander returned. When a wand was thrust into his hand Kouga just stared at it for a moment, before Ollivander spoke.

"Wave it around a bit." The old man stated watching Kouga who quickly did as told. "Nope" he stated taking the wand back from the boy he retrieved another one, and another and another, until finally the wand shot out green sparks "10 inches made of Yew and dragon heart string" he stated placing the wand back in it's box and sitting it back on the counter. Then turning to Sinko he repeated the whole processes again until one sparked red for the half inu "6 inches cherry wood and unicorn horn" he said adding Sinko's wand to Kouga's.

The wands were paid for and then they were quickly ushered out of the shop "The only thing left is a pet if either of you wanted one." Snape stated looking at the demons.

Sinko grinned "You mean those owls we saw earlier?" he asked receiving a nod from Snape in reply. "Ooh I want one." He said happily and quickly made his way to where he remembered the shop being. He made his way into the shop labeled Eyelops Owl Emporium and gazed around at the owls, he liked them and he just had to have one. Realizing that the other two had caught up he turned his gaze to Kouga "Did you want to get one?" he asked.

Kouga looked around at the various owls, he really had no affinity for the things like his brother, but by the look on Sinko's face it would up set him if he didn't so he might as well. He made his way around the shop till he found a cage buried in the shadows holding a rather odd looking owl. He was about as tall as his arm was long from wrist to elbow. His feathers were the color of his brother's hair, silver, and his eyes were of a silver blue color. He retrieved the cage and after a moment of staring at the bird he made up his mind, he would take it. He opened the cage and the bird within it flitted out and perched on his offered forearm.

Suddenly he heard a rather surprised "Amazing." Come from some where behind him and turned around to face the speaker. It was the owner of the place and she looked as if she had just seen something that was impossible.

"He never goes to anyone, and if I try and pick him up he attacks me." The owner said by way of explanation.

Kouga locked his gaze onto the sliver owl's again earning him a hoot in reply from the odd owl. "Is that true Inu?" he asked the bird who again hooted in reply. "He said he just likes me is all." He said gazing up at the woman.

"You mean he talked to you?" She asked earning her a nod in reply. She gaped at Kouga for a moment before snapping her jaw shut "You can have him then. Obviously he was meant for you." She said receiving a questioning look from the ookami. "That is a rare owl, you have on your arm; He is one of very few owned by wizards. They are known as Silver Owls due to their coloring, and what makes them special is that only **they** can chose their owners and when they do they will 'talk' with them, and when they want to those close to their chosen owner." She explained shifting her gaze to the approaching Sinko.

"Did you want that one?" She asked the half inu who nodded happily. "Very well" she replied.

Once Kouga had paid for the snowy owl that Sinko had chosen they head back to the robe shop to collect their new clothes. Before they paid Snape approached the second clothing issue that had come up "Would you all like to pick out some shoes while we are here?" he asked. He received a glare from Kouga that clearly stated 'haven't we gotten enough', and a shake of the head from Sinko. He suppressed a sigh these boy were to set on their clothing. "Very well" he replied before paying for the clothes and handing them to Kouga and Sinko.

They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and Snape appreciated them back to the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.


	7. Inu and Draco

Once back on Hogwarts grounds both boys headed straight for their room. They wanted to put their stuff away, and **then** if they had time they would go get some lunch if they didn't they would still live until the evening meal.

/Well/ Kouga said as they entered the room that he and Sinko shared with Draco /that was interesting/ he added sitting down the bags he was carrying.

/Which bed did you want Kouga/ Sinko asked wanting to get his things put away.

/I will take the one closer to Draco's/ Kouga replied grabbing back up the bag that held his new clothes and heading for said bed.

Inu hooted softly at his owner and lifted off of the shoulder he had moved to for their travel. He landed on the middle of Kouga's chosen bed and turned his head to face the caged snowy owl on the bed beside him and hooted again almost in greeting.

The snowy owl hooted in return and ruffled it's feathers before shifting its wings eying the bars of the cage it wanted out now.

/Ok Ok Ookami./ Sinko said going over to the cage and freeing the snowy owl "Calm down girl" he added shifting the owl to the bed. Hearing a chuckle behind him he turned to see Kouga shaking his head and chuckling. /What/ he demanded of is brother. When no response came he glared at the ookami and stomped over to him glaring at him /What is so damn funny/ he demanded again.

Kouga grinned /You named her Ookami/ he replied half question half statement.

/So/ Sinko replied in a 'your point is' tone /You named him Inu/ he added indicating the silver owl watching them from the bed.

/No he named him self/ Kouga replied with a shrug.

Inu hooted as if insulted, he did not need someone to name him he knew his own name thank you very much, and he informed Sinko of as much when the half inu locked gazes with him.

Sinko blinked watching the owl "Ummm" he said unsure of what really to say. Did that owl just talk to him? Well it had seemed like it, but at the same time, it hadn't seemed like it. Finally he decided to chance being informed that 'he had lost it' by his brother and voiced as much. /Ummm I think your bird just talked to me/ he stated not shifting his gaze from the owl.

Kouga glanced around at Inu, the silver owl hooted a couple of times and clicked his beak, before Kouga returned his gaze to his brother. /He said that 'Of course I talked to you. Who did you think it was that thing behind you?' So I guess that he isn't to thrilled that you didn't realize it was him who was talking./ He replied.

Sinko nodded dumbly and glanced behind himself; Oh he was talking about Ookami. Well no he hadn't thought it was her, but he didn't realize owl's could talk, he supposed Inu was just special. 'Well that or we are both losing it' his mind added as he smiled. Finally he replied to Kouga/Inu's question. /No I hadn't thought it was Ookami speaking Inu. I just didn't realize that owls could speak was all. So it just confused me is all. I'm sorry If I upset you./ he stated.

Again the silver owl hooted as Kouga locked gazes with him. After a moment the ookami nodded/He says you are forgiven../ he started drifting off mid-sentence as the door to the room opened. When it was only Draco who came in he continued /..forgiven, but that you are not to do it again./ he finished before acknowledging Draco without bothering to look at the other boy. "Hello Ningen" he said in greeting.

Draco nodded, "Hello, and where have you both been all day?" he asked his gaze going over the two owls and the bags of school things, and the clothes that had already been put away in the open chests at the foot of each boy's bed.

"Shopping in Diagon, with Professor-Sama." Kouga replied. /Fucking ningen, thinks he has to know where we are at all times of the day…/ But his statement was again stopped.

/Kouga/ Sinko growled out his brother's name his gaze having shifted to Draco /He is already back at it./

Kouga turned his head just enough so that he could see Draco, and indeed the boy was again staring at Sinko. "Ok. What is your fucking problem. I have told you at least five times within the past day to stop staring at my brother, and yet you still keep staring. So do you just like him, or do you just have a fucking staring problem."

Draco quickly went from his normal pale, to a bright red, to a rather vivid white that was worse then his normal paleness. "I do not like your brother. It is just odd to see someone walking around with silver hair and cat ears. Then add to it that it is a boy who is walking around in a skirt, and that he has a brother who looks nothing like him and is also walking around in a skirt. He and you are both just Mudblood."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, he thought their outfit was odd when he was walking around in a dress? That was definitely a new one. "Ok first of off they are not Neko ears, he is an Inu not a Neko. Second you wear a dress so how can you say anything about what we are wearing. Besides every one in the pack male or female wears clothes similar to ours, it is just what we wear. As for us not looking alike that is because he was not born into the pack, and I was, he was adopted into it."

Draco smirked "Well since I have no idea what in the name Merlin a Neko or an Inu are I could care less that they are not 'neko ears'. As for my 'dress' it is a robe thank you, not a dress; And if your entire pack runs around in skirts then I guess all your pack is made up entirely of skirt wearing fags.." what ever else he had been about to say was quickly cut off as he was knocked of his feet.

Sinko growled lowly at Draco, and he was just about to go kill the other boy when Kouga did it for him. His brother jumped at Draco striking him in the side of his face and knocking his off his feet.

Draco retaliated by tripping Kouga causing him to fall on top of the other boy. Then he took advantage of the situation by rolling the ookami under him and returning the punch to the face with one of his own landing his fist square on Kouga's nose.

The ookami growled loudly, that had hurt a good bit to have come from a ningen. He spotted Sinko moving to help him and rolling Draco back under him shook his head. /NO stay there until you can get out. Then when you can leave, do. I don't want you in this, this is between me and him./ he nearly growled at his brother. Then grabbing Draco's head in both his hands his knocked their heads together hard.

Draco's head swam, Merlin that had hurt. He just wanted to get away and give this boy one good hex, then it would all be over. Since he wasn't getting the chance right now though he relied on what he could do. Though do to Kouga's place on his hips that was very little, but he could continue to punch him, or try and switch their positions again; He opted for both. He brought his right fist against Kouga's head using the momentum to pull his body after it.

Kouga growled at the newest switch in positions, this was getting him no where, and fast. So before Draco could get a good hold he quickly pulled him self out from under the other boy and was on his feet in seconds. Grabbing Draco's arm he brought the other boy with him, before shifting his grip some and sending him over his head and onto Draco's bed behind him.

Sinko saw his exit and quickly took it hurrying from the room. This was not looking good. He quickly headed out of the common room and for the great hall, maybe lunch was still going and he could catch one of the teachers. They could surely break up the fight before his brother hurt Draco too badly.

Meanwhile Draco had managed to recover his breath and grabbing Kouga's leg yanked causing the ookami to fall backwards.

Kouga groaned as he cracked his skull against the hard stone floor of the room. His head was pounding so bad, but he was not about to let that stop him from kicking the shit out of one Draco Malfoy. So he grabbed the upper arm attached to the hand that was still attached to his leg and tugged yanking Draco off the bed.

"Ahhh" Draco yelled as he was yanked from the bed to fall head first into the floor, and his lower body followed his upper causing his to end up flat on his face half laying on Kouga.

Both Boy's were aching from having their heads cracked against the floor, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. The door to the room flew open cracking against the wall sending the vibrations threw both combatants head's and then it wasn't help when followed by a booming "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"


End file.
